


RWBY: Lesson Learned

by damage3245



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blackmail, Bondage, F/F, Foot Fetish, Futanari, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damage3245/pseuds/damage3245
Summary: Ruby and Yang decide to teach Weiss a lesson that she'll never forget.





	RWBY: Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make another RWBY fic, purley for fun. Will likely mix around characters and fetishes as it goes. Please feel free to leave suggestions.

Ruby Rose was upset. She knew on a conscious level that there was really not much to be upset about; she had been accepted at her dream school a whole two years early, and ended up on a team with her big sister who was just about her favorite person in the world.  
And here she was, sitting in the cafeteria, in a huff, between classes with her older sister, Yang. Well, half-sister technically but Ruby barely ever considered that as being meaningful. Yang was her sister no matter what.

What was getting her down was that her partner and teammate Weiss Schnee was being – without a doubt – a bitch to her. She second-guessed Ruby’s orders in team exercises and vocally commented on Ruby’s poor performance in some classes. She made no secret at all in her opinion that she should be the team leader instead of Ruby. And after two whole weeks of this since their assignment as partners, Ruby was in the mood for teaching the rich heiress a lesson for her bad behavior.

Ruby glanced at her older sister and got her attention.

“Hmm, what is it?”

“Err, Yang, do you remember, all of the, you know… times we spent alone at home? When you, erm, tickled me?”

“Oh? Getting nostalgic?” Yang grinned, holding up her hand and wriggling her fingers suggestively.

Ruby’s feet curled up inside her shoes, instinctively terrified of those fingers. She’d been on the receiving end of Yang’s tickling skills far too often to feel anything else than fear. However, she needed to put those skills to use.

“Err, ha-ha, no, no, I’m just thinking… Weiss has really pretty feet. Now, she’s been kinda mean to me ever since I was put in charge of the team, and I’ve been thinking of a way to get her back… and I bet she’s really ticklish, right?”

Yang’s grin transformed into a gleeful smile of understanding. “I like the way you think sis. She’s probably been pampered all her life… and I reckon it’s about time we receiving some pampering for a change. Let’s get her tonight, after class, while Blake is at the library.”  
“Alright, but err, where are we gonna do it?”

“Listen Rubes, Dad told me some crazy stories about his time here at Beacon. Apparently allotting four teenagers to the same dorm room when those teenagers would be going through life-or-death situations and developing close bonds would result in some… kinky situations. Students being with each other, even having full-blown orgies weren’t uncommon. Fortunately whoever built the school had the foresight to make each dorm room soundproof so that neighbors wouldn’t have to deal with each other’s noises.”  
“Uh huh…” Replied Ruby, trying to follow along.

“Let me put it like this, did you know that Nora regularly plays on the drums?”

“No?”

“That’s because of the miracle of soundproofing, Sis,” Yang gave Ruby an affective rub on the head. “Nobody is going to hear dear Weiss tonight.”

\----

“This had better be important, Ruby,” Weiss said, entering their dorm room in a huff. She had been prepared for a night of studying in the library alongside Blake when suddenly the Red Menace showed up and announced she had something ‘super-important’ to show to Weiss in the dorms.

“Err yeah, first, take your boots off.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. Ruby always seemed to be conscious about that, as if she honestly though her teammates were traipsing in mud every time they entered the room. She unzipped her boots and placed them neatly on the shoe-rack by the door which was coincidentally almost full of Weiss’ various other shoes. She had a small collection.

“Ugh, well? What is it you wanted to show me?” Weiss asked, emphasizing her complete boredom with every drawn-out syllable.  
“This!” 

Ruby transformed into a hazy red blur, vanishing from where was standing and dashing around the room faster than Weiss could believe. Before she could think about speaking, Weiss felt a powerful force squeeze her from all directions as if an enormous hand had reached down and grabbed her. She yelped, unable to move her hands and legs and ungracefully toppled to the ground.

Ruby stopped moving, switching from a nonstop blur of red to a near-motionless state. “All done,” Ruby announced, looking quite pleased with herself.

“Excellent work!” A voice called out.

“Huh?” Weiss craned her neck around. Ruby’s elder sister, Yang, had just walked in from the adjacent bathroom. All of Beacon’s dorm rooms had a large, adjacent bathroom for the use of the team; they came with a toilet, stand-in shower, a large bath, and enough cabinets and drawers for all four members of the team to fill up with their personal items and still have room to spare.

“Yang? What’s going on?” Weiss asked, hoping that somebody would start to make sense.

Yang shrugged. “Apologies for the crude bondage but having Ruby wrap you up in elastic ropes was the quickest way to get you under control. By the way, if you don’t want to be completely at your mercy then you had best start escaping.” Yang winked at her.  
Weiss didn’t need any more encouragement than that; she was sick and tired of Ruby and if her elder sister proved to be just as insane then there her only option was to try and leave. Weiss struggled as best she could but there was simply nothing she could do; her arms were completely pinned to her sides, and legs were tightly bound. Perhaps if there was only a couple coils of elastic rope tying her up she could force herself out of it but Ruby had been extremely thorough and the sheer quantity of rope looped around her body made escape impossible.

Dammit, dammit, dammit, Weiss fumed, hating how both Yang and Ruby were just casually standing over her and watching her futile struggles. If I can’t get out… I need to call for help!

“Help, someone please!” Weiss yelled out as loudly as she could, disgusted with how pathetic she sounded. However it would be worth it if she was freed, the two of them would regret leaving her ungagged!

“Looks like you didn’t do your research,” Yang said smugly.

“Huh?” Weiss gaped, utterly confused at why Ruby and Yang weren’t panicking in the slightest.

“Soundproofed walls. Nobody is going to come to your rescue because nobody can even hear your cries for help. So maybe instead of trying to appeal to someone that can’t hear you, you should try appealing to us.”

Soundproofed walls, what on Remnant was up with that? But as Weiss thought about it disbelievingly, she remembered that there was something in the brochure for Beacon about something regarding never having to worry about being kept up by noisy neighbors. That must be what it meant.

“Fine. What the hell do you two want? Why’ve you tied me up?”

Yang’s smug grin vanished as her lilac eyes grew cold. “Well, well, cutting right to the chase, eh? Fine, we’ll explain what we want. Let’s just get a little more comfortable first.”

Yang crouched down and then scooped Weiss up effortlessly before walking over and dumping her straight onto Weiss’ own bed.

Weiss was hardly surprised by this. After all, she had seen Yang lifting weights in the gym that could be measured in tons, but it was still slightly alarming to be picked up so casually by her. It highlighted how vulnerable her current situation was.

Yang ensured that Weiss was placed right in the middle of the bed with her head propped up by her two pillows. Then she stood back, standing next to Ruby, and waited until she had Weiss’ full attention before speaking.

“You’ve been unfair and unkind to my sister. In fact, you’ve been a spoilt and arrogant little child ever since I met you. I truly didn’t expect anything different, and it didn’t matter to me how much you acted like a rich bitch when we’re on the same team… but you’ve hurt my sister’s feelings and that is something I cannot forgive.”

“So, what? You want an apology?” Weiss sneered.

“Not really, we just want to teach you a lesson. You’ve been a bad girl Weiss, and bad girls get punished,” Yang said as she began to slowly walk over to the end of Weiss’ bed.

“So what? You tying me up is a punishment for being a bit mean to you? What a joke.”

“Oh Weiss, your punishment hasn’t even begun. By the way, thank you so much for removing your shoes for us.”

Weiss realized that Yang was looking very pointedly at her feet which were hanging just slightly off the edge of the bed. As Weiss put the pieces together, with painful slowness, Yang got down on her knees so that she was almost eye-level with Weiss’ socked feet. Ruby silently joined her, kneeling right next to her on her left side.

“Wait… what are you two…?”

Before Weiss could finish her thoughts, both sisters leaned forwards in perfect synchronization and took a deep sniff of Weiss’ thin white socks and the feet they covered. As if that wasn’t enough for them, they leaned in even close and began to rub their faces against the slightly sweaty fabric.

“Eww! You two are freaks!” Weiss exclaimed, unable to tear her eyes away from her red-haired and blonde-haired teammates burying their faces into her feet.

“Now, now Weiss. There’s nothing wrong with a good old foot fetish,” Yang admonished her, still rubbing her face into Weiss’ feet. Somehow she managed to keep a straight face. Ruby meanwhile broke out in excited giggles. One of her major fantasies that she had ever since she first met Weiss was coming true and she was becoming borderline hysterical.

“Oh man, can we skip this bit,” Ruby begged whiningly, looking at her sister eagerly.

Yang shrugged. “Up to you, sis. You handle that foot.”

Yang pinched the fabric of Weiss’ left sock by the toes and gave a forceful tug, pulling it off in one smooth motion. Unable to hold herself back, Ruby did the same with the sock on her right foot but even more forcefully. Both sisters leaned back to appreciate the full view of Weiss’ bare feet.

“Wow, you were right Ruby. Her feet are so pretty and pale,” Yang said admiringly and leaned in for another drawn-out sniff. “Whew, you do take care of yourself, don’t you? A full day you’ve been wearing these socks and those boots, and yet your feet still smell so clean and fresh. They’re positively divine!”

Weiss wasn’t sure how to feel about that sort of compliment, considering the circumstances. This is pretty humiliating but surely this isn’t the whole punishment…? They couldn’t be…

She remembered the past few years when her older sister Winter had taken great pleasure in disciplining her through tickling. Winter seemed to be an expert at it, and enjoyed testing her skills on Weiss whenever the opportunity presented itself. Even Weiss’ younger brother Whitley, despite being smaller and weaker than her managed to overpower her as soon as he started tickling. The pair of siblings made Weiss’ life a living hell for so long that it was an incredible joy to be away from them and training at Beacon. There was no way that she would have to suffer through that again, would she?

As if anticipating Weiss’ thoughts, Yang sighed and said, “Well, enough worshipping. We’ll have plenty of time for that later. What we need to do right now is get down to business.” Yang held up her hands, just a few inches away from Weiss’ foot. Ruby did the same in a mirror image, copying her sister deliberately.

“No, don’t you dare do it, stop!” Weiss pleaded with them, renewing her futile struggles in her bonds. “Don’t do it… don’t!”

“Do what?” Yang tiled her head quizzically. “Do… this!?” Yang reached forwards slowly towards Weiss’ left foot.

“Don’t tickle me!” Weiss shouted, almost on the verge of screaming. Her eyes were wide with panic and fright now.

Yang looked at Weiss, staring into her eyes and didn’t say anything at all. Then she looked to Ruby. “Well, sis. Do you forgive her?”

Weiss looked to Ruby, trying to convey as much desperation as possible through her eyes and hoping against hope that her team leader was merciful.

“Yeah, I forgive her.” Ruby nodded.

Unimaginable relief crashed through Weiss’ body and she allowed herself to relax slightly.

Ruby smiled. “But I still really wanna tickle her.”

Yang snorted with laughter. “Well, you heard her Weiss.”

Before Weiss could let out a word of objection, both sisters reached and started tickling a foot each.

“Eeep!” Weiss cried, caught off guard. She immediately gritted her teeth, pressing her lips together with the effort of trying to ignore the ticklish sensations coming from her feet.

Right away she noticed the difference between the two sisters’ methods.

With one hand Yang held her foot firmly in place while the other hand slowly worked its way up and down her sole, using her nails to send shocks up her leg. She didn’t stick to just one pattern though; sometimes she dug right into Weiss; arch with a single finger. Other times she would trace up and down from heel to toes with a couple of fingers at a time.

Ruby on the other hand used all ten of her fingers to tickle her foot relentlessly. She seemingly didn’t care how much Weiss fought back against it; if anything, it seemed to encourage Ruby to tickle her more!  
“Stahahahap it! Dohohon’t t-tickle me!” Weiss panted, unable to stop herself from laughing as she begged. “Ahahahahahaha!”

But no matter what she said, or how hard she laughed, Yang’s fingers continued to trace up and down, just brushing across the skin, and Ruby would continue to scritch-scratch her feet all over with almost desperate speed. It almost made Weiss think that Ruby was using her Semblance!

Overall, Yang’s touch was a lot lighter but it was somehow just as effective as Ruby’s in driving her mad.

The worst part was the silence. Or, near-silence seeing as Weiss’ laughter was filling the room. It was Yang and Ruby being utterly quiet while they were tickling her that made everything worse; Weiss tried to look them in the eyes in appeal but both them were staring intently at her feet as they tickled her.

In the past, Winter and Whitley had said sadistic and teasing comments during tickling, trying to get a rise out of her. But Ruby and Yang didn’t say a word! They didn’t care about her at all, all they cared about was tickling her feet!

“Plehehease! I’ll do anything!”

“That’s just what we wanted to hear, Princess,” Yang said happily.

Yang and Ruby abruptly stopped their tickling, causing Weiss to gasp with relief. Yang turned to Ruby, “Sis, run along to the library and make sure that Blake is suitably distracted. I don’t want to be interrupted.”

Ruby looked like she was upset and was about to say something when Yang whispered suddenly in her ear. Weiss couldn’t make out the words. “Okie-dokie,” Ruby beamed a moment later. She flashed Weiss a knowing grin and then vanished in a puff of rose petals; the door opening and slamming shut in the blink of an eye.

Weiss didn’t like the sound of that all, but she tried to put Ruby and the experience of the last few minutes out of her mind. What she had to do now was convince Yang to let her go while Ruby was gone. Yang didn’t even look at her at first. She simply stood, facing away from her and towards the door for several moments in silence. The longer it was drawn out, the more nervous Weiss felt.

“Umm, Yang,” Weiss began delicately, desperate to break the silence. “If this has all been just about getting back at me for being unkind, I’m very sorry about it… You don’t need to tickle me anymore.”

Yang looked at her. It was a colder, more dispassionate look than any that Weiss had seen on her face until now. Unlike the utter glee and adoration that Yang had expressed upon seeing her feet, now she just looked bored.

“Now, I believe you mentioned something along the lines of you ‘doing anything I want’?”

Weiss gritted her teeth, suddenly much more afraid that she was left on her own with Yang. “Please, Yang… just don’t tickle me anymore.”

“Nah, I haven’t had a ticklish plaything like you since I left Patch. I’ve got to have you all to myself for a little while. Check this out.” Yang held something up for Weiss to see.

Weiss realized what it was in a heartbeat and felt her blood chill. It was Yang’s hairbrush. The one that she used every day to take care of her perfect golden locks.

Yang got to work immediately, holding both of Weiss’ feet still at the same time by gripping her big toes with one hand and using the brush on her soles with the other hand. Yang wasted no time in tickling her as soon as she had her feet still - she even hummed a little tune to herself as if she was working on some menial task.

“Nohohohoho! Plehehehease!” Laughed Weiss. She had no other way of resisting other than to beg for mercy.

For a few minutes the only sound in the room were Weiss’ nonstop giggles and the incessant scratching of Yang’s hairbrush moving up and down against Weiss’ soles. Up and down, up and down.

Weiss had no outlet, nothing to focus on besides the endless tickling. It was her worst childhood nightmares all over again. After several minutes, but what undoubtedly felt like hours, of nonstop brush-enhanced tickling she was reduced to a giggling mess – tears of laughter leaking out of her eyes freely.

It took her a few moments to realize that the tickling had stopped. Yang was no longer kneeling by her feet but instead was standing over her to the side, waiting for Weiss’ hysterical giggles to pass as the sensation of tickling faded.

“Despite how rude and disrespectful you’ve been since our little team was founded, I am prepared to forgive you.” Yang stated, folding her arms together.

“Okay… okay…” Weiss panted. “What do you want?”

“Well, we can start with this.”

Yang held up something and Weiss felt a shiver of shock when she realized Yang was holding up her scroll. Weiss had left it in the room on charge during classes and now it had fallen into Yang’s hands.

“Pin code, please?” Yang said simply.

Weiss said nothing. Everything was on her scroll; her bank account, her diary, her internet history… She was already in an extremely compromised position but the notion of all of the information being available freely for Yang to browse through was unthinkable.  
Yang frowned. “Nothing? Oh well…”

The blonde dominatrix casually sauntered over to the end of Weiss’ bed once more and lowered herself down to to Weiss’ exposed feet.

"Hahahahahahaha!! Hah... hah... AHAHAHAHAHA!"

If she thought her earlier experience with Yang tickling her nonstop would prepare her in any way for this round of tickling and make it easier to bear, she was sorely mistaken. Yang held nothing back as her skillful fingers crisscrossed Weiss’ soles and elicited howls of shrieking laughter. 

“Okay! OKAY! It’s 1-3-7-9!” Weiss shrieked out, giving up before even thirty seconds of tickling had passed.

Yang smirked. She already knew Weiss’ pin code from sly observations out of the corner of her eye whenever Weiss pulled out her scroll in class – which was often – but it was satisfying to hear Weiss confess it herself.

“Good girl,” Yang nodded, typing in the pin quickly and unlocking the scroll.

Weiss watched in agonized silence as Yang looked through her scroll without giving Weiss any indication what she was looking at. Yang would occasionally nod her head in satisfaction or mumble something under her breath but Weiss didn’t dare interrupt her.

After several minutes, Yang eventually looked at Weiss and said, “Ruby and I need a bit of pocket money. What’s the pin for your bank account? Better cough it up unless you want your feet to become better acquainted with my fingers.” 

Weiss gritted her teeth. She already knew what refusing her would result it. “It’s the same. 1-3-7-9.”

“Same pin code? That’s some sloppy security, Weiss,” Yang shook her head. She tapped a few times on Weiss’ scroll and nodded in satisfaction. “Well, well, I’m thinking… two thousand lien a month each. That’ll keep us going for a while.”

Weiss groaned in frustration. She only received five thousand lien a month for her personal account for spending money, and most of it was now going to these two immature torturers? The thought of her family’s money going to these commoners just so she could avoid some tickling was intensely humiliating.

“Now, there is only one thing left before I untie you Weiss.”

Weiss perked up, finally happy about something going her way this night.

“You need to agree to be my slave. Well, technically Ruby’s slave but since everything she owns, I own, you will primarily be my slave.”

Weiss blinked in stunned silence. Did she really hear her right? Slave?

“I’m not unused to owning slaves. Back at home, I had a whole harem of slaves. All those lovely little farmgirls… and their mothers.”

Wiess couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Yang… owned slaves? Slavery had technically only been outlawed in Atlas in the last century and was officially illegal everywhere else in the world. As she thought about in confusion, Yang began to explain.

“All the villages in Patch depend on my dad to keep them safe; not enough money for freelancer Huntsmen and Huntresses to travel over there and deal with the occasional Grimm. Because of his efforts, they’re willing to overlook me messing around with their women and playing my silly little games.”

“You can’t be serious…”

Yang frowned. “Oh, I’m deadly serious. Super serious. You are going to be my slave for as long as we’re at Beacon, and if you be a perfectly good and obedient slave then you need never worry about being tickled again.”

“When my family hears about this—” Weiss started to say, trying to put in a bit of anger and intimidation into her tone.

“When your family hears what exactly? Your fancy surname and piles of lien don’t intimidate me. They’ll hear how you, a Huntress-in-training, got completely outwitted by two schoolgirls and was forced into giving them money just to avoid a bit of tickling? How do you expect you’ll ever become CEO of Schnee Industries if you capitulate so easily?”

Weiss shut up, thinking furiously. Yang made too compelling a point; the story of how she was dominated so easily would make her a laughing stock back in Atlas.

“Of course… if you’re thinking about refusing me, or pretending to agree so I’ll let you go and you can run away to another school… I’ll need some blackmail material.”

“Err--?”

Without offering an explanation, Yang climbed on top of Weiss’ bed so that she was sitting directly over her chest. The skirt of Yang’s school uniform bundled up to just under Weiss’ chin. Yang was a big girl and mostly muscle, having her sit on top of her chest wasn’t comfortable for Weiss at all but voicing a complaint at this point was beyond pointless.

“You see, there’s something else I’ve been keeping quiet about…” Yang murmured, pulling her skirt back and showing off the noticeable bulge in her panties. A quick tug of the stretched material and suddenly her half-hardened cock was free. The breath of Weiss’ panting alone was enough to get her lust rising. Having her dick only a couple inches from Weiss’ shocked face meant that it was easy for her to reach full hardness with only a few short strokes. “Ummm, yeah, that’s good,” Yang purred, loving just the sensation of being free and in the open.

“You’re a futa?” Weiss asked at last.

“Kinda stating the obvious there, Weiss.”

“I know, it’s just… you sure did keep quiet about that.”

“Don’t blame me for not waving my junk around, as tempting as it is. You were the one that vetoed us taking group showers in the changing rooms.” Yang suddenly leaned down, closer, staring into Weiss’ eyes. “If you hadn’t, then you’d see that Ruby has a nice, hard cock too.”

“Wait! You mean… Ruby…?”

“Ruby is a big, strong futa like me? Hell yeah. Why do you think she was let into Beacon so early?”

Weiss had heard about this sort of thing, although she didn’t like ruminating on it because of the perverted nature of the topic, but it was said that futa Huntresses had way more Aura and stamina than the average Huntress, making them naturally more suited for combat. Ruby having so much Aura as a result of being a futa would explain why her superspeed Semblance was so fast that Weiss couldn’t even see her after she started moving.

As Weiss tried process this new information, Yang leaned back but scooted her hips forward an inch so that her bobbing cockhead just lightly brushed one of Weiss’ eyebrows. Weiss winced at the brief physical contact and tried to recoil, but there was nowhere for her to escape to.

“Say Cheese, Weiss.” Yang ordered, raising Weiss’ own scroll up and pointing it downwards.

“What—Yang!” Weiss said furiously, before blinking as the FLASH of the scroll almost blinded her.

“Nice, nice,” Yang gleefully exclaimed. FLASH! “You’re a natural model.”

FLASH! FLASH!

Yang took a couple more pictures, making sure she could get a few different angles of her cock in Weiss’ face. She stopped to inspect the photos and nodded. “Here, take a look.” Weiss couldn’t help but look at the photos out of morbid curiosity. In them, Yang’s 11-inch cock ended up covering about half of Weiss’ face for most of the the photos but there was no mistaking those cold blue eyes, snow-white hair and distinctive facial scar for anyone else.

“So, is this enough to convince you to submit? Or do we have to take this to the next level?”

“Huh?” Weiss asked, shocked. How could this get any worse?

Yang rolled her eyes. “I’m saying, do you want to spend the next hour or so deepthroating my futa cock while I take some more pictures, or are you ready to become Ruby’s slave?”

“What! No way would you go that far!” Weiss said, more shocked than ever before.

Yang arched an eyebrow at her. “Do you even know how many sluts I’ve facefucked because they wouldn’t give me what I want? If you want to play hard to get…” Yang gave her still-hard cock a firm stroke, right over Weiss’ face. “I’m hard enough to oblige.”

Yang’s extremely aroused expression tone convinced Weiss that Yang would actually rape her. The young Huntress she thought she knew would be completely unmistakable for this lusty demon sitting on her chest.

“Okay, okay!” Weiss cried out, finally giving up. “I’ll be your slave!”

The futa Huntress smiled quietly, satisfied in her victory but slightly miffed that Weiss didn’t take the hard road. She did not honestly think that Weiss would break so easily and she had been more than prepared to stuff the heiress’s face with her cock to convince her to submit. Oh well, that will come in the future, Yang thought to herself happily.

“Fantastic. I knew you would understand the position you’re in quickly. I’m thrilled that you’re going to be mine, and Ruby’s, happy little slave.”

Weiss fought down the surge of anger within her as best she could. I’ll take by my revenge, she thought to herself. I am the heiress of the Schnee fortune and I will always come out on top! Tickle me, bully me and mock me all you like, Yang Xiao Long, I will get my revenge on you!

Naturally she didn’t give voice to the raging fury she felt, instead she bowed her head quietly and asked, “What about Blake?”  
“Don’t worry one bit about Blake. She’ll get the same treatment as you, shortly.”

Weiss didn’t know how to feel about that. At least she wasn’t being singled out in all this and made a slave for the entire team with three different people who could order her around at a moment’s notice. Misery loves company, Weiss thought sadly. But if Blake ends up in the same situation as me, I’ll have an ally.

“What do you want me to do exactly?” Weiss asked, trying to stay on Yang’s good side by being compliant. “Do your ‘slaves’ have rules?”

“Hmm, establishing some ground rules is important. First off, no contradicting myself or Ruby – either in this room, or in public. That means no questioning her decisions or orders as team leader, but it also means that you cannot refuse an order from either of us. If you fail an order, or refuse to obey it straight away, well…” Yang raised her hand to mimic the tickling motions she performed on Weiss’ feet earlier. “Understand?”

Weiss cringed at that, but she knew what these two sick sisters could do to her now. If she wanted to avoid that horrible, horrible tickling she had no choice but to play along as their slave. “Okay, I understand.”

“I’ll start working on a proper list of rules and punishments, just so you’ll be fully informed as to your duties as a slave. Oh, and when we are in private or when you text me, you are to call me ‘Goddess’. Ruby will be your ‘Mistress’ and you’ll call her that as appropriate too. Got it?”

“Yes…” Weiss said, then realized that Yang was looking at her intently as she spoke. “…Goddess,” Weiss finished hurriedly.

“Excellent! I was curious to see if you’d slip up there. Ah well…”

Yang finally leaned back and sidled off the bed, giving a wonderful sense of relief to Weiss now she wasn’t being sat on by her muscled futa teammate. Yang untied the knot of rope at the end of the bed that had tied Weiss’ feet down and started to unravel the coils of rope wrapped over her body.

The fear and stress she had been through over the past half an hour made it feel like much longer since she had been first been tied up, and Weiss felt slightly sore all over her body as she sat up, pulling her knees up to her chin so that her feet were no longer dangling over the edge of the bed.

“I want you to understand one thing, Weiss. I can be a cruel Goddess or a benevolent Goddess, but either way I will still be your one and only Goddess. The choice is entirely up you.”  
“Yes, Goddess.”

“Good, now, let’s see if we can hunt down some Bellabooty. If Ruby has her own personal slave here, I’ll certainly need one too.”


End file.
